


Why are you so nice to me?

by sometimeswritingsometimesdying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, BUT it is the most cliche thing ever and i am here for that, I don't condone it, Logan is a sad boi, M/M, Underage Drinking, and comfort, and they are the bestest friends tm, but i might as well post it here, hmmm, i kinda want to make an actual au out of this, oh the curse of the one shot, patton is sad and gay, they're also little kids, this was originally a one shot on tumblr, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying
Summary: Logan is small and sad, and Patton befriends him. Then Logan is bigger and still sad, so Patton comforts him. And finally Patton is sad and gay and Logan helps him this time.i'm shit at summaries but it's basically a bunch of angst and comfort





	Why are you so nice to me?

**Author's Note:**

> here we go lads  
the title really doesn't fit but asdhfkjg too bad

Patton watched as the new kid read a book on the swings, all alone. For some reason, the new kid, seemed like he didn’t want to make friends with the class, even if they had all been pretty open at the idea.

Patton tilted his head as he watched the boy. _Maybe he wants a friend, but he’s shy_. Patton’s nose scrunched up in thought. _I know! I’ll go and tell him I want a friend! So he doesn’t have to ask me._ Patton smiled as he ran up to the swings and sat in the unoccupied one.

Now that he thought about it, however, he wasn’t exactly sure how to tell the boy.

“Hey, I wanted a friend. Can you be my friend?” Straight to the point. Nice.

The other boy looked up from his book and pushed up his glasses. He looked around, as if searching for someone else. He turned back towards Patton, who was waiting patiently for an answer. “You want me to be your friend?”

Patton smiled an even bigger smile. “Yes!”

“Oh.” The kid smiled a little. “Okay. I’m Logan.”

“I’m Patton! What are you reading?”

\--

A couple years later, the two freshmen were sitting on Patton’s bed, Logan reading, and Patton drawing.

Patton put down his sketchbook and looked over at his friend. He had begun to notice some things. Logan was quieter than usual lately, and he seemed to always be immersed in a book, even at lunch. It wouldn’t have been strange, if it wasn’t that it seemed like Logan, _his best friend_, was avoiding him.

“Hey Lo?”

“Yes?”

“Are you, you know, okay?” Straight to the point, again. Logan looked up from his book.

“Yes, I’m not sure what you’re implying.” Patton shrugged, and turned back to his sketchbook.

“It’s just that you seem distant. You’re always reading a book.”

“And that’s weird?” Patton tapped the pencil to his chin in thought.

“Well, no, but,” He tilted his head to look at Logan. “It seems that you’ve been avoiding me.”

Logan turned back to his book. “Well, I haven’t.”

Patton considered him a while longer. He stood up from his chair and went to sit next to Logan. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Logan didn’t look up from his book. “And I won’t get angry.”

Logan looked up at the other. “Fine. It’s just,” He huffed. Talking feelings is hard. “Why are you so nice to me?”

Patton was taken aback. “Because… you’re my best friend, and because you’re awesome?”

“But there are so many people who are better than me.” Patton wanted to stop him, but Logan continued. “I’m quiet and I don’t talk much. I’m not good at socializing, and I don’t _want_ to socialize. We have the most different interests, and I’m boring enough without going off about space. I just-“

“I’ll stop you there.” Patton interrupted. “Look, Lo, you’re my best friend for a _reason_. You’re fun and witty even if you’re quiet, and it doesn’t matter if you’re bad at socializing or don’t want to socialize. And you’ve really never wondered why I let you go on and on about space?”

“Politeness?” Logan tried.

“No! Because I like when you ramble, and I like _you_.” Patton finished.

“Oh, well.” Logan said. “Thank-Thank you, Patton.”

“It’s what you deserve.” Patton added, going back to his sketchbook.

\--

Fast forward to senior year, where the two teenagers are stressed, lacking sleep, and in severe need of coffee.

This won’t stop Patton from taking Logan to parties. _I’m going to find you a boyfriend!_ Was, usually, Patton’s excuse.

Logan wasn’t adverse at his friend bringing him to these parties, mostly because he looked so cute when he was excited, but he was, however, against finding a boyfriend.

_“I don’t need one, Patton.”_

_“Yeah, sure, I saw how were looking at Nick yesterday.” Logan raised an eyebrow._

_“I was trying to tutor him. And he somehow got the correct answer using the wrong form. I’m allowed to stare in shock at that.” Patton smiled knowingly._

They got to Remy’s house, which housed most, if not all, parties they had gone to. Really, Logan didn’t like to drink so he’d usually have a beer, while keeping an eye on Patton, who was very much the opposite.

On this particular night, however, Logan had lost sight of Patton. Which was bad. Very, very bad indeed. He walked around the house, looking for him. When he caught sight of Remy, he walked over to him.

“Remy, have you seen Patton?”

“Your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my-“

“Yeah I saw him out on the porch.” Logan sighed, but let the conversation go as he made his way to the porch. Indeed, he found a familiar head of blonde curls there.

“Patton! Here you are.” He said, going to stand beside his friend, who was leaning on the railing. “I couldn’t find you.”

Patton looked up at him. “Hey Lo.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m fine, just a bit tired.” Patton waved his hand in a dismissing motion and smiled. Logan looked around.

“We can leave if you’re tired.” Patton shook his head.

“No, really, I just need some fresh air.”

Logan thought best not to push it, but maybe he could lighten the air a little. “So, have you found anyone that could fit the role of boyfriend yet?”

Patton snorted. “Nah. They’re all either too drunk, too mean, or not good enough. However, that new guy? You’d be so cute together.”

Logan smiled. “I’ve already told you I don’t need one, why do you insist so much?” Patton went silent and looked away. “Patton?”

Patton looked back at Logan. “Do you promise that nothing will change after this?” Logan nodded. _Alright, he drank more than he should have._ Patton took a deep breath. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares the crap out of me.”

_Yeah, okay, he drank way more than he should have._

Patton began rambling about how he knew Logan probably thought it was weird and that they were only friends, and they had been friends for so long it would be weird, and how if he found a boyfriend for him then his feelings could eventually fade, and “Look, I know that I shouldn’t have said that because you see me as nothing more than a friend, and I understand that, and I’ll respect that and-“

He stopped when Logan stepped forward, took Patton’s face between his hands, and said “Patton Alexander Morales, may I kiss you?”

Patton responded with leaning in and planting a kiss on Logan’s lips.

**  
**


End file.
